Carta a mi hija: mi princesita de rizos
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: es el dia de la boda de Renesmee. y Edward solitario Puede ver como su princesita emigra a brazos de otro hombre-siento que la estoy perdiendo .- recuerda siempre sere tu princesita. -sere monja para estar contigo papi! -dedito? -! dedito!. te quiero papi


Carta a mi hija: Mi princesita de rizos

Es el día de la boda de Renesmee. Y Edward la va a extrañar lo único que puede hacer es dedicarle una canción a su pequeña princesita de rizos

Hija mia eres muy pequeña, para saber que es el mundo, sin embargo en estas líneas te platicare lo bueno, porque lo malo lo aprenderás en el paso de tus años, aunque no te entristezcas lo malo da paso a lo bueno así que aprende de los errores

Sabes el día que tu madre y yo supimos de tu existencia fue el tercer día mas feliz de mi vida, primero estaba tu nacimiento, seguido por mi boda y luego cuando nos enteramos de ti, no te voy a mentir, estábamos asustados, teníamos solo 17 años, pero siempre te amamos. Un pedacito de nuestro amor. Mi pequeña. Ya no tan pequeña pero así te ve mi corazón, mi pequeño milagrito, te estuvimos esperando llenos de emoción, toda tu familia, cuando les anunciamos que estábamos casi les da un infarto, pero de la emoción. Sabes, hoy es un día difícil para mi, para mi apenas ayer te estaba arropando y dándote tu besito de buenas noches.

Tu primer día de colegio, el día mas desesperante para mi, mi pequeña daba un gran paso en su vida, sabes creo que hubiera sido mejor no ponerte en esa primaria, pues ahí conociste al que me esta quitando a mi bebe. Recuerdo hace 5 meses, que anunciaste que te casabas. Casi mato al chu.. digo Jacob. No quiero imaginarme cuando tengas hijos, hoy por fin entiendo a Charlie, cuando se puso sentimental en la boda de tu madre y mía, recuerdo que estaba hermosa con su hermosa barriguita de 4 meses. Se que tu tía Alice te ha estado matando con las compras. Aun no puedo pensar que mi bebe se casa, recuerdo cuando íbamos al parque o a comprar un helado, y cuando te daban asco los niños que decías que eran asquerosos, sabes preferiría que siguieras pensando eso, pero siempre supe que tarde o temprano llegaría este día, pero prefería que fuera tarde, cuando tuviste tu primer novio, tus tíos, primos y hasta abuelos y yo te seguimos toda la noche, si, como súper espías, aunque muy malo debo decir ya que nos descubriste y tu madre, me mando a dormir al sofá todo un mes, y digo que me fue mucho mejor que a tus tíos y abuelos les fue peor, sabes como son Esme y René molestas, y ni te imaginas a Alice y Rosalie. Sabes, tu siempre me decías que serias monja para vivir conmigo o que te ibas a casar con migo

**Flash Back**

**Papi?- dijo una hermosa niña cabello cobrizo**

**-Dime Ness – contesto el joven de 20 años a su pequeña hija de 3 años.**

**-Yo siempre estaré contigo!! Seré monja! Como la profesora Ángela, y viviré contigo. **

**-¿Usaras esas faldas feas? – le pregunto con una sonrisa**

**-Emmm no!!!, mejor me caso contigo! A mami no le molestara verdad papi? – pregunto la niñita **

**-No, no le molestara.**

**Fin flash back**

Se puede decir que Jacob me robo a la novia, como su padre intento robarme a tu madre, solo que esta vez los Black ganaron la batalla, me duele dejarte ir, pero tendré que hacerlo. Hoy te casas, tendrás una nueva vida, espero que me perdones si alguna vez te desatendí, siempre intente no hacerlo, te amo mi princesita, y me duele que ya no serás MI princesa, no serás toda mía, serás de el, sabes, hoy vi tu video de cumpleaños de 6 años.

**Flash Back**

**Cumpleaños de Ness 6 años**

**-¿Qué sucede Ress? ¿ por que no juegas con los niños? – le pregunto el joven médico a su hija de ahora 6 años.**

**- Son feos, y asquerosos, papi el único hombre que quiero en mi vida eres tu, y mis abuelitos e tíos y si tienen algún hijito, pero más nadie! **

**-Espero que digas eso a los 16 años – le contesto su padre**

**-Siempre papi, es una promesa – grito la niña **

**-¿dedito?**

**-¡dedito! – dijo la niña mientras hacían el juramento del dedito.**

**Fin Flash Back**

Te amo hija mía, nunca lo olvides, ojala no olvides a este viejo medico (aunque tiene 37) no tan viejo eh! Te amo mi princesa, eres lo mas importante que tenemos tu madre y yo. Adiós mi pequeña princesita de risos.

-¿Edward? Ya es hora –dijo la dulce voz de su esposa.

-ya sé, me duele que ya no vaya a ser MI niña – gimió,- siento que la estoy perdiendo,

Ninguno del matrimonio Cullen se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Renesmee Cullen, pero esta rápidamente volvió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Edward en el hombro de su esposa por 5 minutos y decidió subir, no sin antes retocarse para que no se viera que había llorado.

-Te ves hermosa. – susurro al ver a su hija vestida con su vestido blanco

-Gracias- susurro la chica.

-¿lista?

-Siempre – Edward sonrió con tristeza mientras le tomaba el brazo a su hija y comenzaban a bajar las escaleras

-NESS

-¿si?

-Te puse una carta en tu maleta, agradecería que la leyeras al llegar a tu luna de miel.

-Claro padre. Tan pronto llegue la leeré prometió.

-Papi, recuérdalo, siempre seré tu princesita –dijo la joven mientras entraban al salón a par de la música.

-Cuídala, es lo más importante que tengo en esta vida – le dijo Edward a Jacob Jr. Al entregar a su hija- te juro la lastimas y yo mismo te castro – le dijo al poner la mano de su hija en la brazo de Jacob.

-Lo juro- Edward sonrió y beso la frente de su hija – te amo mi princesita de rizos.

-¡YA EDWARD! DEJALA IR. O POR LO MENOS SECUESTREMOSLA Y ALEJEMOSLA DE BLACK – grito obviamente Emmett Swan, ganándose una paliza por parte de Rosalie. Edward sonrió por ultima vez a su niñita y se dirigió a su esposa.

Jacob Black jura amar a Renesmee Cullen y respetarla en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el cura.

-acepto.

Renesmee Cullen acepta a Jacob Black como esposo para respetarlo y amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto

-los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia – anuncio el cura- Señores y Señoras Les presento al Señor y la Señora Black Cullen,

Edward sonrió y vio a la mujer que se había convertido su hija, su princesita de rizos dio paso a una hermosa reina de rizos. Si una reina.

….

Renesmee estaba en el baño de la casa de la abuela Renee, estaban en roma, Italia, pasando su noche de bodas. Bueno su segunda porque la primera la pasaron en un avión. Estaba buscando que ponerse cuando se topo con una carta. La de su padre.

La leyó como 3 veces y tenia lagrimas en los ojos. -¿ness sucede algo? – pregunto su esposo preocupado.

-No. Solo leí la carta de mi padre y es muy hermosa.

-ok, te espero en la piscina- dijo su esposo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Claro.

-Recuerda papa siempre seré tu princesita de rizos, y tu hijita, pase lo que pase susurro para si misma y prendió camino hacia la piscina donde la esperaba su esposo.

… al otro lado del mundo…

-Siempre serás mi princesita de rizos –susurro Edward, antes de sentir los brazos de su hermosa esposa, no teniendo ni idea que casi decía la misma frase al mismo tiempo que su hija,


End file.
